


Advantages Taken - Reverse AU

by Dangara2610



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangara2610/pseuds/Dangara2610
Summary: Lots of people had tried AUs were the characters swap roles or personalities, here is something similar, soooo mainstream, yet, it still has its own twist (if not, you can callme unoriginal :v I dont mind :y just trying to get this out of my system )Reverse each character scence and see what happens.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language and there may be lots of granmar mishaps x'D
> 
> I may edit it later 
> 
> Hi there, I would like to drop here this idea I had years ago but neved did anything because Im easyly distracted or getting busy so here we go:

The cast gets like this 

1.- Hiro : Studious and glad to make his teachers and Mom Cass proud of his geniouses and the prizes he had won, he is so friendly, he dont forget and dont cuts ties with any of his preescolar, elementary, high school and colleage close friends, his brother Tadashi may think he made him aside but thats very wrong .

2.- Tadashi : Not as genious as his little bro, yet, he got skills, too bad he dont believe in colleage , or in sport teams, or in "dont giveup" speechs, those things works arround big fishes greed , he wants to be out of that tank , no matter what Aunt Cass or Hiro says about getting into colleage

3.- Aunt Cass : A very colected lady, a bussiness woman running a successfull café on SFT , some people may think she is very cold but she made her best efforts studying Parental books and making sure her adopted nephews feel safe and loved with her, she is glad Hiro started to call her mom after a few years of living togheter but that seemed to hurt Tadashi deeply , as always, she does her best to heal any heart wound her beloved nephews have.

4.- Yama .- A botfigther very cheerfull, tauting and a big fan of tradicional japanesse fashion, a big friend (pun intended ) of the Fujitas , skating ladies with a like for "mecha pilot" japanesse fashion, low quality, still enchanting .

5.- Wasabi : Lover of the chaos , with a like for picking on friends , dont clean his desk , he understands his own disorders , creator of the lasser that acts like blender blades, stay away of that thing !

6.- Gogo : Grunge cuteness queen , too sweet and yet too dark and creepy sometimes, fan of the slowness , creator of disks able to slow down wathever or their radio of acting

7.- Honey Lemon : Too shy, somethimes gloomy , she wont speack easyly unless you earn her trust, creator of chemical compounds able to do anything after a gently courtain falling effect, explosions are not her thing.

8.- Fred : School mascot of the school, big fan of his sciencist friends and fantasy books , most of them evoluted to comicbooks and movies, they are great .

9.- Abigail Callagan : Robotics teacher on the SFIT (even thougth she doesnt do robotics, she just explain what her father teached her) , eager to encourage students to try hard and make big sacrifices in order to upgrade their own talents and serve greater good ( even thougth she wont sacrifice anything if someone else can do it for her )..

10.- Krei : Bitter and angry men arging at everything related to capitalized sciences , high risk employs with low insurrances and plagiarism , he was supposed to be banned from entering the college but he figths to get his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some narrative finally ~

Lucky Cat Cafe and Bakery

It was already dark and half of the commerces were already clossed, such as the Hamada building, where Casumi Hamada was the baker and the gerence, employing three people, one of them, her own nephew, Tadashi, working since the end of high school.

Meanwhile she also take care of her two sons, Hiro and Heizu, well, that's what the people implied, it would be easy to ask and know that Hiro isn't his biolological son , but the don't mind calling her 'mom'.

Rigth now, everybody in the house was supposed to be in their rooms waching tv or finishing their homework before sleep, but there was ligth down in the cafe.

"Ni-san, what are you doing?"

Tadashi starled a little and turned to see Hiro from de counter.

"Hi Hiro, I'm making sure the money is complete and if Kate or Yuki haven't disposed any ticket, I'm almost done"

Hiro aproached the place "Would you like some help ?"

"No, thanks knukklehead, I'm fine" he said with a smile and ruffling Hiro's hair, earning a 'hey' from him.

"Also I'm going for some grocerys , dont wait me to sleep okey?, you have classes tomorrow"

"Okey Tadashi , dont sleep to late please, good nigth" he hugged him as complementary goodbye.

"Good nigth bro" 

They got separated, and Tadashi got a big amount of money into his bag, then he clossed the cash and turned off the computer.

'Easy , this is not robbery, just a tiny inversion, once I come with an increasse they are going to thank me' 

He turned off all the ligths and went out, struggling to keep a straigth face over his eagerness , securing the last key and taking his mopey to his next destination.

\---------------------  
In between of the Commercial Alley and the Parklot buildings.

"Sorry for your lose darling, have a popsicle"  
The women with an 80's mecha anime costume told to the loli young girl after her robot was crushed by the well knowed bot figther "Yama", a men with a little problem of weigth and ego as well.

He liked to wear male Yukatas and sit in Oni's themed tapestries to reinforse the impresion of his heritage, with a false humbble smile, he gazed to the next boy in turn.

" I'm the next mada-faka!"

Tadashi felt ashamed for using such a language, but he needed to feel like a bad boy, he was seeking ilegal money after all.

"Oh, such a meanie!"

"So what?! "

"Its funny to see how you mis-pronounce your big words, like you are scared of corruption, Dont you like to play with a ligther? Then dont play with fire boy. "

There was a little laugthing behind, and Tadashi was begining to feel ashamed, almost blowing up this already failed facade, good he could keep his cool just adding irritation .

"Shut up! Okey?! I dont play arround with my money" 

Then he showed a considerable amount of one dollar bills, maybe $250, earning another hushed laugth from the audience.

"You say you dont play with money, awww... What a cute boy , just go home, you wont last long here with the real men "

"Aren't you hiding the fact that you dont have enought money to bet or what? "

"I have plenity, but I fear you are not on our lenguage "

"Maybe you fear that I'm better and more talented than you"

Again the audience laugthed a little and a few did some kind of 'uhhhh', this time Yama was the one who felt mooked, so he handed $250 with just two bills .

"Know the proverb , before the fall, there is soberb"

'"Let's see who fall first"

Tadashi put his robot in the arena, it was like a white single mashrow with two black orbes as eyes, a thin black line conecting them, he had named it Baybot.

Yama's bot was already in the arena, but sitting down Tadashi could see it better, it was a Nanmahage , with the creppyest face that can be in the emoticon selection, yep, the red face with jumpy eyes , spoky hair and horrible chesire-cat kind of smile, you can find it in your cellphone.

The lady with the umbrella said the 'Ready, set, go' and the action started.

Baybot started to roll arround evading the slaying movements from the Nanmahage's knive arm, but then it got many other arms with sissors , spikeballs , mazes and spears, aiming every move to the mashrow.

Baybot had a nice speed, rolling like a neumatic in any direction, something uneasing about it was his eyes, they could keep staring at Yama's eyes no mattering all the spins and directions it took.

Suddenly Baymax pulled out a pair of some kind of neddles, one did expelled water and the other one expelled electricity, aiming to any coyunture of the bot to make a short circuit, but having not that much luck, every failed move it made Tadashi increase his sweat. 

"You are such a cheater, your robot have a trick of distraction", Yama said, oh, then that funtion had work.

"Is not like the yours that is far more distracting"

Tadashi then decided to use the no longer hiden funtions of Baybot, like spin while expelling out spikes, excalate with many rolling hooks, finally destrolling some of that Nanmahage metal shell.

The audience was happily watching how both of them had a hard time with the controls of the bots, almost no one keept 30 minuts in a figth with Yama.

"The cops are comming!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, three additions in the same day yey~

The audience was happily watching how both of them had a hard time with the controls of the bots, almost no one keept 30 minuts in a figth with Yama.

"The cops are comming!!!"

Yama's bot started to retreat until it was out of the battle circle just like all the 'oldies', they started to leave with such calmess meanwhile the rest was freaking out, Tadashi was freaking out.

"Hey wait wait wait where are you carrying the money?!! Nobody won and what then?!!"

He was pushed aside many times meanwhile he was taking Baymax and packing him inside his backpack

"Dude just run to the bar!"

"Bar?" Wait , is there a bar at the final of this suposed closed alley?

"Hand up and surrender!"  
To late, he was grabbed from behind by a cop.

"Wait! I just had been robbed!"

"You have the rigth to remain quiet..."

Many others botfigthers started to throw punches and kicks to get away but they only earned a karate key fron the cops and then they got sposed.

"... can be held against you"

Tadashi just ley the cop make his work.

"Okey, okey theres no need to push me, I'm willing to go to the..."

_______ _______ _____

Jail of San Franstokio - 10:35 pm

What a patetic place, many guys behind the bars (like himself) were not amused, some were crying about the mess they were going to face, many others teasing, scolding or complaning about the crybabies , well, Tadashi could handle with this very easy, keeping his long face to aboid contact.

"...Yes oficial, I saw it all "  
Wait, isnt that the voice of Hiro?

"Oficial, I will speak with my nephew to help us and help himself to stop this thing from happening again. "

Oh dear, aunt Cass is here too, is too soon, what was he going to tell her? that he took the counter money and lost half of it betting?, dishonor, dishonor over his family, dishonor over the house, dishonor over his co-

"Tadashi, sweety...are you injured?"

He shaked his head to say a little no, the murmuring about him could be heard but he didn't care about.

"You can go kid, your bag and your mopey are under restrinccion until tomorrow."

He crossed the door not wanting to look anyone to the eyes, he barely raised his voice to apologize.

"I'm...I'm sorry aunt Cass... I...was a fool"

"Stay calm sweetie, we will talk about it at home"

Then Hiro was aside him and some how shyly he asked.

"Ni-san... May I hug you?"

"Of course"

Hiro usually wanted permision before doing any phisical contact when Tadashi was upset or something, it got something to do with the books aunt Cass lend to him, but he took that detail of "get permission to touch" to literal, he not minded any way.

They rode back to home in an awkard silence , once they were at home, Aunt Cass grabbed a little plástic bould of nuts.

'Stress eating...' tougth Tadashi.

"Go to sleeps boys, tomorrow we will talk about this, last hug?"

"Of course Aunt Cass" then he hugged her "Good nigth"

Then there was Hiro's turn  
"Good nigth mom"

\-------;------------

Hi everyone, I hope you liked the chapter, poor Tadashi, things didn't turn out like he would liked, there was no one to save him.

If he had won a single round, maybe he would had keep his cool as Hiro in the movie, but with no reinforment, even after a winner figth, he may feel just sad.

Is funny to pick names in japanesse, I searched the meaning of Kasumi (a name chossed by many people in the fandom for Aunt Cass) and it means Fog, so I searched a name for her son and Heizu also means Fog!

In the case of our lovely boys, Tadashi is suposed to mean "Rigtheouness" , but any one who had heard conversations in japanesse (anime mostly) can tell that Tadashi means "However" (what happened there Disney?) dont worry Tadashi , we luv you .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one ~

Hiro and Tadashi went to they shared room, but Tadashi, instead of head to his bed, he put a finger on Hiro to stop him softly.

"What did you saw?, I heard you telling Aunt Cass and the police that you 'saw it all' "

"Well, I told them that you were going to a shop, but some guys started to tease you and lured you to the circle of bot figthing, thanks to that declaration they let you go in less than 24hrs"

"You lied?... My perfect lil bro? I keep ruining lifes little by little it seems"

He said with a hint of sarcams but also self-disrespect.

"What are you saying Tadashi? I lie only when it worth, I cant cover you always but this time ... I couldn't let you spend the nigth sorrunded by bad intencioned people?"

Tadashi keep quiet and he sat down at the computer chair.

"Tadashi, when are you going to try something bigger as you big brain of yours?"

Hiro took in his hand the little Baybot that was in his bag, apreciating it and handing it to Tadashi.

"It's not like I'm the genius of the family, that'd not for me" 

"Of course you are a genius!, Its just that you need somewhere to realize it and make it even greater"

"Like your nerd school?"

"Maybe" A smile apeared in Hiro's face.

"No offense bro, but if I go then what? Pay a lot money to study to become an low payed employe? No thanks"

"I didn't know you were seeking money bro, but if you do, let me tell you that you are very wrong"

Hiro took the bunch of one dollar $250 from his pocket.

"Looks a lot like the one I had, do you also know were it came from?"

For Tadashi dismay 

"Yes" 

For his consolation

"I wont tell her, dont worry, but in exchange" 

oh dear...

"I would like you to transportate me somewhere.

\--------_-------_-------_

Campus STIF, Entry B

" Your nerd school eh? , Did you planned a spicological game to get me here before? "

"Is not about that , I just forgot some thing, Would you come with me? "

"Like I have an option..." he said with a sarcastic but get fond smile, 'I didtn come, I was carried' was a kind of balancing his ideas about keep being exeptical about any interest in this kind of money-absorbing- schools and his actual interest to see how really is, so they walked from the recepción to the elevator , until they reached the level of individual laboratories.

They entered and Tadashi started to take a look trougth the windows , many rooms were unocuped, well , who was going to spend time that late at nigth at a school? Maybe just his lil nerd bro.

"Hi Wasabi!"  
"How you'r doing Hiro!"

Tadashi didn't realize that his bro was just entering in one of those rooms, and there was a big afro guy with crazy dreadlocks pointing to anywhere and even in awkard directions.

"I would like you to meet my brother Wasabi, hey Tadashi, he is one of my friends "

"Its a pleasure man"

"Same" they shook hands and Tadashi was amused how the ambient brigthened once Hiro greeted his friend, Hiro used to be less efusive at home....

Wasabi walked behind a net to take an apple

"Man, get this apple for me okey?"

"Sure "

Wasabi throwed it and the net sudenly moved into diferent directions like a wave that turned into...

"Hoah... " Tadashi cached with his and a few of the curious shaped layers of the apple.

"Sweet plasmatic-blades rigth? , just be sure to be behind the safety line okey?"

Tadashi looked at the floor to see such line.

"The caos can strike anyone who tempt it" his smile only showed how much joy he was experimenting in his proyect.

Then he felt some kind of soft yet strong enought wind, behind his neck and he felt like floating , wait, WAS HE FLOATING?!, he tried to turn arround but his body was moving like a slow motion flim, and there was a girl that seemed asian floating just like him.

"Hiiiiii.... " she said like singing  
"Hello?" he heard like even his voice got his vibration in slow motion, the girl took his hands and gradualy the energy that made them float was over.

"Did you liked it?, you can call me Gogo by the way"

He took a few seconds to look and see some disk below succioning the visible vibrations that slowed everything.

"Was that really a Mass-Vel Suspender? " He read an article about it time ago, but he never supposed he would be trying one.

"Yeap!, the more friction, the more relaxing sloooow... , but it cant reach a big enought area" and with a smile she throwed the disk into the trash.

"How impresive" he walked a little as he felt a little hype but he refrained himselt to not show it.

Then he reached another girl that was sitting at a desk and wearing a helmet.

"Umm... Hi?" Tadashi offered a greeting

Then she turned arround better and proceded to remover her helmet, a nice courtain of blonde large hair, and a shy pair of eyes framed with glasses.

"Um... hi... too... " Also she had a very shy voice.

"Would ... you like?" she handed out a little bag of candies.

"Thanks" He took some of them "hey, my brother likes gummy bears too"

"Hihihi... we use to share them...also, would you... like to see?..." she signed the rest of her large desk.

"Yes, show me " Tadashi was eager to see what her proyect was about for real.

Then she moved her gracil fingers touching bottoms, instruments, many sustances were changing their colores and positions until they reached a final at a can.

"Can you... bring me the ... steel ball over there?..."

"Yes of course" he visualized the ball, it was a big sized one, he rodded it to a center in the floor meanwhile she prepared a selfie-stick impaled in her desk.

"I need to record... before there is no evidence..."

What?

She sprayed the liquid at the ball, and then "Can you try to remove the pink dust from the ball? "

Oh, she told it with no pauses, maybe he felt with more confidence near Tadashi than before.

"Yes!" He out his hand to remove it, but there was nothing, he continued to pass his hand trough the ball but the more he searched the steel, there was just soft pink dust.

"It dessintegrates the metalic composition, also it doesn't harms organic compositions, I'm developing more propieties like this" 

"Thas awesome.... , oh sorry, your name?"

"You can call me Honey Lemon , its a pleasure to meet you..."

"Tadashi Hamada, the pleasure is mine"

"Hamada? Oh, then you are Hiro's brother, he ussually talks about you"

"Good things I hope"

"Yeah, and I hope you are having a great time here at STIF, have you already saw Hiro's proyect?"

"Well..."  
"Boo!"

Tadashi yelped a little when he turned arround to see a kind-of animatronic lysard in less than 5 cm from his head , then he noticed that it was a handmade semi realistic motley.

"Tadashi!" the guy in the suit then proceded to pull off his fake head, he was a blonde guy with a little ponytail decorated with little braids and a peculiar very familiar face , "Do you remember me?"

"Fred!" 

His classmate and friend in high school before....

They got graduated 

"Do you also study here?" 

meanwhile I desserted and getting miserabel-

"No my fine Tadashi, I just like to visit and see some friendly and fantastic science" He sat down in one of the couches that were arround.

"In the cool of the dark nigth, I'm the school mascot, when the sun rise and then the dawn come... I'm still the school mascot " 

"Haha " Okey, Tadashi felt an actual but strange relief about not be the only one left out of this group of geniouses .

"Tadashi, my great friend, do you remember my idea of a formula that turn you into a dragon, harpi or a scorpionmen? All of them turnme down telling me that's just fantasies and not science"

"They are fantasies Fred" Wasabi and Gogo said at unisound, maybe Honey Lemon too but her voice were too quiet to hear.

Tadashi stoped to hold a sigth of laugth "Sounds like you are still into your world of adventures books Fred"

"Yeap, and even I increased my personal library with a large merge of fantasy and sci-fic , I just can't wait to see and make them see how all them will become reality , Dont you agree with me Tadashi?" 

"I dont like picking sides so..."

"Keep dreaming Fred!"   
Wasabi interrumpe with a joyfull voice, distracting Fred and making him turn to defend his point of view.

Hiro made a soft fist in his brother's arm.

"Tadashi... I would like to show you my proyect too, would you like to come?"

"Of course Hiro"


	5. Chapter 5

"Tadashi... I would like to show you my proyect too, would you like to come?"

"Of course Hiro"

They were heading to the next lab-room meanwhile the voice of Fred was still audible 

"Imagine yourseflves sharing your sandwich with an invisible creature, everybody would think theirselfs getting nuts"

Once in the room, Hiro turned to Tadashi, it was clear that he was really happy and eager to talk with his brother, but ha was keeping his cool.

"This is my private lab, take a seat please" 

"Oh... Private... How fancy from you bro"

Tadashi took a seat with one of the puff-kind-of couch aviable, then, Hiro searched for a blindfold that had magnetos to adjust.

"I'm sorry to disapoint you Hiro but blindfolds were alreday invented"

Hiro throwed the blindfold to Tadashi's face with ease.

"Augh!"

It ajusted just fine and smootly but Tadashi wasn't expecting it.

"Hey- why- what for?!" 

He was raising his hands to quit it but Hiro took them and slowly moved them down to not freak out more the poor thing.

"Relax bro, I need you to shut your eyes to do the trick"

"Couldn't you just ask for it?"

"I couldn't let you peek out, okey, hold still"

Tadashi felt some kind of thin tube arround his head, at the level of his forehead.

"Okey ni-san, Can you imagine an animal please?"

'Okey am... A horse'

"Done"

"Can you change its color?"

'A brown cow mix instead of white'

"Done..."

"Raise your hand and make the animal aproache you to lick it please"

Tadashi did so and jumped in surprise as he felt the lick in his hand, but he was stunned when Hiro retired the blindfold and he saw the horse in front of him.

"...this can't be..."

And suddenly the horse desintegrated in million pieces of black metal, each piece seemed to lose the light that was composing the colors of the horse until them all were shut down.

"...real?"   
Hiro completed the phrase.

"I wanted to show you this long ago, but it wasn't complete-"

Tadashi did a smaking noise by broping himself into the microbots mass, it reacted like a water bed raising him and changing into a cloud this time, he grabbed one pice with his hand to examinate it a little too close his eye .

"This isn't led ligthing right? I barely see the RGB tiny banners of them" He was very joyfull.

"Yes, but I put some effort into make them smaller and... Ta da~, Did you like the surprise?"

"Of course! It was like an - an, I dont even know!, hey, wasn't your Mega-bot like this?" he raised four pieces and modeled them into that old Mega-bot .

Hiro was going to say something but someone entered the door, and instead, he greeted the new adition of the room.

"Good nigth Profesor Callagan"

Tadashi was impresed and confused.

"Like Robert Callagan? , the one who wrote the Laws of Robotics?

"Yes, Abigail Callagan, his dautgher at your service"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enougth for today, have a nice weekend everyone ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it , see you arround nvn


End file.
